Queen Ruby/Queen Ruby
Queen Ruby is the current SkyWing queen and Vermilion's sister, as well as one of Scarlet's daughters. Ruby and her sister Tourmaline are the only daughters of Scarlet that have been named and known. She is then revealed to be a fake dragon in Escaping Peril, and is actually Princess Tourmaline under an enchantment by the way of an earring. Ruby was said to be the younger sister by five years. Biography ''The Lost Heir When Queen Scarlet, Ruby's mother, vanished in the confusion of Glory's venom attack in the arena during the dragonets' escape, Ruby claimed the SkyWing throne for that time. However, Scarlet never returned, so Ruby kept the throne. Many SkyWings split over her ascension, as a great deal of them believed Scarlet was still alive. Another group believed she was dead, as seen in ''The Lost Heir, ''when two injured SeaWings said they heard shouts "For Queen Ruby!" and "The queen is not dead! Long live the queen!" The Hidden Kingdom It was revealed that Scarlet was imprisoned by Burn in her stronghold, and her daughter, Ruby, became the new queen. Scarlet complained a great deal about this, saying Ruby could never beat her in a proper duel. The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Burn voiced her anger at Ruby to her brother, Smolder, saying that Ruby wants to 'restore order in the Sky Kingdom' and 'establish the stability of her own throne' before engaging in any more battles. She also claims that Ruby is more difficult than her annoying mother, and she follows orders very poorly, if at all, which seems to annoy Burn a lot, most likely because she needs the SkyWing's numbers and strength to win the war and become the SandWing queen. The Brightest Night Queen Ruby did not make an appearance, but Peril mentions that the new queen had banished her from the kingdom because she was seen as a threat to her subjects. Now that Scarlet is free, it is unknown if she will reclaim her throne or not. So far, all has been quiet, at least when it comes to the de-throned SkyWing. [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Though she did not make a physical appearance, one of the SkyWing students, Carnelian, frequently thinks about Ruby, who "forced" her to go to Jade Mountain Academy. She is angry with her, but also shows fierce loyalty, stating that she would kill the former Queen Scarlet herself to defend Ruby and her throne. At one point, much to Carnelian's despair, Ruby sends her a letter denying her requests to leave the school. Carnelian makes it clear she would rather be training in Ruby's army than sitting in school. Winter Turning In the prologue, when Hailstorm and Winter go hunting for scavenger dens, they are encountered by a large group of SkyWings being lead by one of Queen Scarlet's daughters, most likely Ruby, though this isn't proven or disproven. Later, Pyrite (aka Hailstorm) explained that she joined the Talons of Peace because Queen Ruby was forcing SkyWings to swear allegiance to her. Since her enchantment forced her to be loyal to Scarlet she could not bow, causing her to leave the Sky Kingdom. Escaping Peril In the prologue, Ruby is seen with her sister, talking about overthrowing Scarlet. Then, Tourmaline disappears, and Ruby is called to the throne room by Scarlet. While she is there, Peril burns 6 eggs (though there was a seventh that appears to have gone missing) supposed to hatch on the Brightest Night, and Scarlet makes Peril her champion, although Ruby doesn't agree. Ruby also begins to suspect Peril of killing her sister and seems to strongly dislike Peril. The story begins with Peril waiting for Queen Ruby to retrieve the body of Carnelian. Queen Ruby shows her hate for Peril and Scarlet while talking to Clay, Sunny, and Tsunami. Scarlet arrives throwing a served head that appears to belong to Glory, but was later revealed to be an animus-touched MudWing. Ruby's guards defend Ruby and Tsunami and more guards chase Scarlet with no success. Ruby and the others remain discussing what to do with the MudWing head and if Scarlet has an animus helper. It is decided that Ruby goes to Queen Moorhen to give the MudWing head back and to try to find clues about where Scarlet is hiding. Queen Ruby was warned ahead of time that her mother came back to the Sky Palace and she left the Mud Kingdom right away. At sunrise she arrived at the palace. Seeing that her son was in custody of Scarlet, Chameleon ,and Peril, she agreed to let the guards lock her up. She knew this might happen,as she already had a special cell that was designed so she could escape. With the help of her son, Prince Cliff, Scarlet rushed in and Peril rushed to defend Queen Ruby. Scarlet and Ruby have a battle to determine the queen once and for all, while fighting, Peril realized that Ruby had an animus touched earing and quickly destroyed it. Ruby became her true self which was Tourmaline and finally kills Scarlet. Tourmaline wanted to turn back into Ruby since she was comfortable with it for seven years. After turning into Ruby again, she hosts a party to celebrate. Peril is also forgiven , Ruby now allows her to go wherever she wants in the Kingdom. Quotes "I never want to see you again." "You are welcome through out the Sky Kingdom and anywhere Cliff and I go." Trivia *A ruby is a precious gem usually found in riverbeds. *According to Pyrite, Ruby used to be a SkyWing general before she was promoted to be queen. *Ruby has an older sister named Tourmaline, however, later it was revealed that she is Tourmaline herself *Tui also said she was not like her mother. *Ruby has at least four older brothers, only two of which have been named. Those two are Vermilion and Hawk. *Ruby didn't believe that Tourmaline was ready to challenge Scarlet, and therefore thinks that Tourmaline acting the way she did was exactly what had caused her mysterious disappearance. *She is Tourmaline but was animus touched to have a new profile called Ruby, and she prefers being Ruby. *She has a son named Prince Cliff. *She was originally placed under an enchantment to not be able to challenge Scarlet. *Ruby turned her mother's gladiator arena into a hospital using part of the gold in the walls of the SkyWing throne room Gallery Rubythanggemreal.jpg Queen Ruby The SkyWing.JPG Queen Ruby.png Wings of fire skywing base by windymoonstorm-d70jfa0 (1).png Another typical skywing.jpeg rubeh.png RedSkyWing.png Queen Ruby SkyWing .jpeg Ruby-0.png Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:EP Characters Category:POVs Category:Animus Touched Ruby